Star Wars: A Time for Change
by KGabMI
Summary: In a time of a second imperial war with the Republic, the Republic must turn to another galaxy, where 7 teens control the fate of the Republic, the Jedi Order, and a machine so powerful, one switch will change the tide of the war forever....Chapter 5 up
1. Prologue part 1

Star Wars: A Time for Change

Prologue:

aboard the Republic Cruiser _Skywalker_, orbiting 3rd planet of Taris II system, Millikeywaah Galaxy

1430 hours, 65 million years before the present day....

"Damage Report!" screamed Republic commander Trask Onasi. Him firm, solemn look was highlighted by the trikle of blood dripping from his forehead, he looked a lot like his heroic ancestor, Carth, but no way was he an equal to his predecesor. Trask believed that escaping to this newly discovered galaxy would help, but alas, a single Imperial Deathbringer, the _Malak_, followed him, and it didnt help being outgunned and outmanned above an unexplored planet, the farthest anyone can go from the Republic aid. He was doomed to die, and he knew it.

His Ship Analysis Officer, a Twe'lik named Garath Korvak, was the first to speak among the unboken silence, defined by the screaming sirens and red flashing lights of battle position. "Sir, ship shields down to 26%. Our weapons are non-existant. Hull breaches on deck 2 and 3, compartments 17 through 23. Sealing off now. We've lost all hyperdrive...we've basically lost all engine power, execpt for side thrusters, and they're only at 30%. They wont move us for long distances." Trask could feel the fear in Garath's voice. He was not alone in knowing the truth.

"I dont think we need to worry about movement." Trask said, with a dry laugh. He knew the one thing he was obligated to do for his crew. "Attention all command crew members." He paused for a moment, to get the crew's attention. "As you may have guessed by now, we probably won't survive. We are practically dead in the water. So, it's my duty as your commanding officer to give you the option of excusing those who need time to cope. Anyone wishing to leave may do so now." A long pause, and just one officer, a novice Navigation Officer, stood up, making his way to the door. Without taking notice, Trask spoke softly as the officer neared the door. "I'm sorry, son." The officer stopped at the door, then turned towards his captain

"Sir, on second thought, I think I speak for all when I say that I'm proud to serve under you, sir." He looked around for approval from his fellow soldiers, and got more than he expected. "Sir, we're gonna stick with you to the end."

A slight grin spread across his stern face, but the good mood was soon tossed away. "Sir, the _Malak _is preparing to fire it's Shipkiller!" cried his Battle Officer. Trask looked in fear at the front viewport. Sure enough, the large cannon using the same force of the larger Death Star, appeared on the top frontal portion of it's pointed hull. A beam began to grow on the muzzle, usually the last thing a ship sees. "If we're gonna go down, it's not gonna be like this! If we go down, we're taking the _Malak_ with us!" A shout of joy ran through the bridge, giving him time to face another problem: how he planned to take the _Malak_ down. He looked around the bridge, he had no weapons, no engines, and no fighters. But yet, there had to be an answer. _There has got to be something I missed_, he thought, _something I must have overlooked_.

"Of course there is something you overlooked, in fact, it's right in front of you" said an all to familiar voice. Trask turned around. "Good to see you, Master Pangea. I wished we were in a better time." Master Ken Pangea, a startling handsome human with blue eyes, and black hair, also shared something more with Trask, his ancestor, too, had been a Jedi, and had fought alongside Carth Onasi during the Sith war with Lord Malak, even though he happened to be the Dark Lord Revan during the early wars, and kept his programmed name for his children. Nowaday, with such Jedi as Luke gone, and the Jedi themselves once again facing extinction, Ken was practically the last human Jedi, and his survival was important.

Trask turned his attention again to the viewport. Besides the ship, which started to fill the port, he could also see the planet below. This planet was one of only 2 planets capable of life, the other was the 4th planet, but only some bacteria and very primitive lifeforms. The 3th planet, however, was in the 3rd stage of evolution, there were large, complex lifeforms walking a large, single land mass, and many more found to swim in the planet wide ocean. There was a small atmosphere compared to Corasent, but it was clean, and breathable. But there was no way to get the ship into the planet's gravity, or anything like that, since thruster move too little, too slow.

He turned back to the ship, there was nothing he could to that, it was suicide. All he could do was jam communications, and manipulate it's sensors, both useless in this kind of situation. He turned back to the Jedi, searching for a clue, but the Jedi kept his eyes on the _Malak_, not moving. Again, he watched the ship. From far off, he could hear his officer screaming, "Shipkiller at 60% charged!" Life seemed to slow down, and all he could hear was the cries or the sirens, but the voice of the Jedi in the back, yet all around. _Don't search, you won't find it, _he heard, _let the answer appear to you_. He watch the ship, the white hull seemed the same; pointed hull at front, communications in the back, the symmetrical ship except for the bulge growing...wait a minute, a bulge? He watched the bulge for a minute, and then it occured to him. That was no bulge in the ship, it was the planet's only moon. It was funny how his eyes had manipulated the moon to appear as the ship....hold on. He grinned. He had a plan. He walked over to his Communications Officer. "Son, I have a job for you..."

To be continued.............


	2. Prologue part 2

Prologue (cont.)

(Author's note: If the character or items mentioned dont make sense, please refer to the game Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic. Sorry)

His hands trembled as Communications Officer Kenri Wobski fiddled with the console. His orders were clear: Hack into the sensory perception computers aboard the _Malak_ and manipulate the control to make the _Skywalker_ look like the moon and vise versa. When he questioned the captain's plans, his reply was, "Just let me handle it, son. You just work on that trick of yours." and then went to the Engines Officer. The entire plan was impossibly simple: discharge the engine pods and ignite them; the resulting explosion and cloud was block the ship out of site. The difficulty was tricking the sensors to fire on the moon. Although the Shipkiller cannon could easily destoy a ship, a planet (or just a simple rock) would reflect most of the blast back to the ship. Not enough to destroy the _Malak_, but it would disable it and eventually destroy it.

The good part about the plan was that the sensory perceptors would be the least guarded systems on the enemy ship. At least until the ship "disappears" from sight, and by then, the system would already be hacked. It seemed like hours passed until he was ready to execute his newly named file: FROMREVANWITHLOVE.exe. He grinned at the name, remembering how it was Revan himself who ended the war with Malak. He turned to Captain Onasi. "Sir, ready to execute 'From Revan, with Love'." The captain smiled, a very rare thing indeed. He turned to his Engineering Officer, waiting for his status. "Sir, ready for detonation." That was the cue he needed. "Execute!" he shouted. A bright flash lite the front veiwport for a moment, before he could see the blast itself. Smoke covered the 2 ships, and the plan was sent into action. "Brace for impact!" the captain shouted as a blast wave hit the ship. The whole universe seemed to spin as the ship spun like a top. His Battle Officer shouted the incoming news. "Sir, the _Malak_ is spun around....they're firing!....direct hit into the moon!" A shout of joy ran through the ship again. "Sir, the _Malak_ has lost all engine power, and shields. There are many hull breahes, and the blast has sent it into a collision course with the 4th planet."

With a sigh of relief, Trask was faced with yet another problem: how to land the ship, or at least stablizing her. He started to compute an SOS coordinate pod to send to the Republic. He stopped for just a second though, and turned to Master Pangea. "Ken, why dont you take my yacht out, and save yourself. Your survival is critical for the Jedi." But the Jedi looked in awe at the 3rd planet. "There are small signs of life with a force concentration great enough. Perhaps if this planet was dominated by these somewhat sentient-like life, our order would have a hope. I do see great things about this planet. And I have learned a lot. It's a shame the ship will wipe out most, if not all, life. I will personally finish your pod for you, and then I will take my leave. And try to get to a secure location. Its been a pleasure working with you, Trask Onasi. You have been a great friend." The Jedi walked to the panel, filled it out, turned and left.

The captain stood still, not moving, until he got the report that the captain's yacht was away. As the ship began to hit the atmosphere, he quickly glanced down at the information. He noticed a missing slot under Name of Continent(s). He thought for a moment, and put in the entry, Pangea. Even as the ship burned up and break apart, he sent the pod away, and at last looked at the entry put in.

Name of System: Solar System

Name of Planet: Earth

To be continued, after a few million years...........................


	3. Chapter 1: The Star Wars Fan Club

Chapter 1: The Star Wars Fan Club  
  
June 23, 2004; 1024 hours  
  
Los Angeles, California, United States, Earth, Solar System, Milky way Galaxy

Kevin Pangelo Gabriel sat on his bed in his Canoga Park home, thinking of his favorite subject. Not math or science of anything related to school, but of Star Wars. He had it all: Star Wars action heroes, Star Wars bed sheets, Star Wars screen savers and wall paper for his computer, all the books in the series...he even had all systems just for the Star Wars game. Even his parents had no answer for the obvious obsession with Star Wars. The only answer that made any sense was from his grandparents, whose answer was genetics. _You should have seen his father when the movie came out. He was all over it._ But in any case, the 16 year old president of the Star Wars Fan Club was just as happy for what ever reason he enjoyed it so much. If one were to ask him, his answer was always the same: "because I feel as if I'm a part of it, that it's for me..." He believed in the Force, and blamed anything out of the ordinary on it. If something were to fall, and no one was around, it was because of his emotion with the Force. And it seemed strange that those occurances seem to happen when he really was at an emotional height. But of course, the Force isn't real, Star Wars is just a science fiction created by George Lucas.

It was on these many lazy days that he tried to prove that the Force existed to himself. He laid back, focusing on a basketball across the room. "C'mon, c'mon! I know I can do it." he said. Half an hour into it, the phone rang, snapping him back to reality. On the other end of the reciever was non other than his best friend, Joe Spilei. Joe, too, was just an average kid who also believed in the force, but not to a psychotic point like Kevin. He could be seen in the club meetings praising not any of the main characters, but of Mace Windu, saying how unfair it is that he's suppose to die during the 3rd episode, and how he bets that Windu does get away and blah, blah, blah. It got annoying after a while. Remembering all of this, Kevin prepared for the long praising of Windu. But today was different. Today was of exiting news.

"Kevin, your not gonna believe this, but Jay actually got a signal! I think they're here!" Jay Gareth was kinda the brains of the club. Ever since he joined, Jay has been using his brains, along with Kevin's computer skills to construct a signal dish and reciever to go farther than anyone else's. But no matter how hard they had tried, their sucess was equal to Kevin's attempt at Force manipulation. So when he heard that Jay got something, his heart began to race with joy. "Wait, how do you know it's from the Republic? What if its from our astronauts?" he inquired. "Well, that's the thing," said Joe, "it seems be relaying to Earth." Kevin didn't understand a word that was being said. He just knew this was a setup for more Windu. "I dont understand, what are you taking about?" "I'm just saying, there's a signal in deep space near Jupiter, and its recieving reply's from somewhere in Austrailia. A remote section of no satilite dishes." This was making less and less sense. "How does he know that?" Kevin asked. "Because" Joe stated, "the signals are transmitting to Ayers Rock, and that place is too sacred for anything like that!"

From that moment, the phone call went deep into conversation. All through it Kevin sat there talking, having not moved his hand from the direction of the ball. As Kevin got more excited with the incoming news, he took no notice of the basketball as it started to move. It slowly rose the more happy and excited he got, and then slowly drifted towards him. As he kept talking, the ball pick up more and more speed until.....WACK!

Kevin was dazed for a few moments before he realized what happened. On the other end, Joe got curious about the sudden silence after a wack. "Kevin, you okay? What happened?" Kevin shook his head for a moment. "Sorry about that, Joe, nothing happened. But I want you to call the whole club, we're going to Australia!" He hung up the phone and sat in silence, with the ball in his lap. It took a few moment for what had happened to click in.

He did it. He finally did it!

To be continued..............


	4. Chapter 2: Into the Desert of the Past

Chapter 2: Into the desert of the past...

July 13, 2004; 1403 hours  
  
Ayers Rock, Northern Territory, Australia, Planet Earth, Solar System, Milky-way Galaxy

The blazing heat from the sun seemed to blind all 7 members of the club. Weeks of begging, manipulating, and negotiating has finally paid off, and all member were able to go. A big grin showed up on Kevin's face as the mud-caked jeep went up the trail to Ayers Rock. He could see the majestic behemoth shine in the afternoon sun. He looked back at everyone else; 4 guys and 2 girls. He noticed Jay was again eyeing him strangely. But then again, he did have every right to.

After the phone call, Jay said that the ship signal began to take notice of a different direction along with Ayers Rock. It seemed to have pointed towards LA. And although he couldn't pinpoint the exact location, Jay discovered that it was pointing in their neighborhood of Canoga Park, before weakening and returning to Ayers Rock. Kevin, of course, didn't say anything about what had actually happened, but did say that he heard something happened on that day, which was true. It seemed that a few strange occurances happened near the other member's areas. For example, a recently joined member, Samantha, said that a newly bought TV blew while she and her older brother were watching a program that he liked and she didn't. After further questions from Kevin it seemed that she had been fighting a losing battle with him, and was really frustrated. Stuff like this happened with most, if not all, the members in the club.

"Earth to Kevin, come in Kevin" joked Joe, thrusting Kevin back into reality. He hadn't noticed himself staring at her, and everyone else noticed it. His face turning redder than the rock itself, he turned back to Ayers, as it shadowed the jeep. The vehicle came to a quick stop, throwing clouds of dust into the air. The whole club got out, and Kevin went back to the driver. The driver turned and smiled at him. "Here we are, mate. You sure you dont wan me to be staying here for ya?" Kevin just shook his head, "No, we'll be fine." "Alrightly then, mate, that'll be 15 americans." Kevin gae a twenty, and told him to keep the change. "Whoo hoo, mate, thanks, well, g'day to yas!" And on that note, the driver took off, throwing dust everywhere. After a few minutes of silence and awe, it was another girl in the group, Ally, who spoke with the most obvious question. "So, uh, what do we do now, Mr. Leader?" Kevin stood motionless for a few seconds, realizing the sheer size of their problem. "Ok, um, we have the rock climbing gear, let's start at the top. I don't think we'll be noticed if we hurry and scale this." _Easier said than done_, he thought, _this will take all day_.

Through the soaring heat, and dusty winds, they climbed, fearing that what they're looking for wouldn't be there. It seemed like hours before they finally reached the top, and before they knew it, it was already 6 in the evening. The cold air of winter didn't help much either. "Ok, we've made it up here, now what?" said his 3rd in command, Steve, through chattering teeth. They had hope to find something, but the top was as bare as the desert around them. And it was getting dark. "I really don't know anymore. Maybe it's just this cold, I don't know, let's just set up camp, there is nothing I think we can do now." He quickly glanced around at his group. Every one of them was freezing, that is, everyone except Joe. He seemed to be calm, and almost as if he was...sweating? Kevin walked over the where Joe was, and felt warmth almost instantly.

"Hey guys, I think I found something over here, besides, it warm!" The group came over, and instantly felt relieved. Jay crouched and examined the the floor of the rock, but it was Kevin who spoke first. "It's some sorta vent or something. There must be something under here. I don't even think that this is a rock!" Jay wiped the sand off, but by doing so a small cross-shaped crack appear, knocking them off their feet. Kevin crawled back and examined the new hole. He looked down and viewed the inside. From what he could tell, there was something down there, and the "rock" was just here to cover up from any one peeking. But how to open it? There had to be a way. "Jay, get over here. What did you do?" Jay was silent. "Jay!" He got up and clrawled to where Kevin was. "I don't know, I just waved my hande to wipe the sand and..." he shrugged.

Steve was the one who came up with an answer. "That's it! That's the final piece to the Star Wars puzzle!" Evidentaly, no one understood. Steve walked over to the crack. "You remember the Jedis wave their hands to use the force. And if we have the force, we can use it!" He waved his hand over the door. It moved a little, but not enough. One by one they tried it, but the door still wouldn't move much. Finally, it was Kevin's turn. "You know guys, maybe we just aren't that Force sensitive" he said, trying to get out of making a fool of himself. He thought he would rather sleep near the exaust, since it was getting colder, and he could hear storm clouds in the distance. But to no avail, he was soon forced in front (or actually on top of) the door, held there by Steve and Jay.

With a sigh and a fear of embarrassment, Kevin slowly held his hand and waved it in front of the door. Once again, it budged a little, but not enough. With a sense of relief, he walked away from the door, now trying to figure out what to do. After a few seconds, it seemed like an earthquake had erupted, sending all of them to the ground. Kevin looked up in time to see the door slowly creak open, and the panels they were on descending down into the rock. After what seemed like hours they landed, and slowly got off into the large cavern underneath.

It seemed like something out of a Star Wars convention. Speeders, blasters, rusted droids, an advanced computer...even lightsaber crystals, though there were no cases for them. And in an open container far off in a corner, they could see robes, Jedi robes. Along with other clothes, yes, some uniforms, smuggler and scout clothes, but the kids could only look at the robes, it was awe defying. An hour into their observation, the giant computer screen at the far wall started to hum, and glow, though Kevin could see the foot-thick layer of dust around it. everything wust have been worn out, so when something like this started, you bet the kids were startled. It wasn't until a few minutes later was their questions answered by a light, kind vioce behing them.

"Welcome, my friends."


	5. Chapter 3: Past meets Present

(Authors note I made a typo in the last chapter, its 4 guys 3 girls, not 2)

Chapter 3: Past meets present

July 13, 2004; 2205 hours

Interior of Ayer Rock, Northern Territory, Australia, Earth, Solar System, Milky-Way Galaxy

Kevin had never seen anyone like him; he had blue eyes, shoulder-length dark brown hair, small beard, and a warm smile. But the age comparison didn't agree with his mind. _This guy has to be at most 30 or 40! _he thought as he then notice the blueness about him and saw the small projector at the far wall.

"No fucking way, a droid?" he could help but ask.

"Close, but I was actually 56 by your years here." the Jedi said, not noticing what was said, but what he thought.

Joe came over, easily examining the holofigure. "How long has this been here?"

Another grin from the Jedi, "Actually, this has been here since the mass extinction on your planet"

"Which one?" asked Briane, the skeptist.

The Jedi looked a little confused, but once again remained calm and smiled. This here was a true Jedi. "I do believe it was the last mass extinction of Earth" Finally, the first sign that he was not some far out alien. "Yeah it was the begining of the fourth stage of evolution"

"How is that possible?" inquired Briane, "That was about 65 million years ago!" Kevin looked around, and even though it started to make sense, his brain wouldnt accept the fact that this was here before man was. But then again, it did bring new meaning to the phrase, _Long, long time ago._ But then what about the...

"_Galaxy far, far away_?" said the Jedi, once again scaring the shit outta Kevin. He slowly turned to the holo figure, andshook his head. "I can answer that on my own" he continued, "Honestly, this isn't the galaxy that George Lucas was talking about." More gasps came from the group. "The galaxy you're talking about is out in the direction of Antares, in the constellation Scorpio. During a battle in theKorriban system, an explosion of enormous strength, which completly destroyed the planet, created a wormhole in the galaxy. Our side was losing, and my ship, the _Skywalker_ saw a chance to hopefully get into another section of the galaxy and get more renforcements. Unfortunatly, the wormhole wa nothing but a time warp, sending us million of years into the future, to arrive in this system in only a few clicks, er, hours. We had already known of other galaxies, including this one, but never thought we could create technology to send us there in a shorter amount of time. So of course, what an oppertunity to find other planets and species to communicate with. It was then that one of the Imperial ships, the _Malak_ followed us. We had just made it to this planet when it attacked us. We were already damaged after the first battle, and it was a brillant tatic by the captain, that I am here on Earth." He pause for a second, obviously remembering this captain, who made the ultimate sacrifice to save this Jedi's life. It made the group consider that there is more to this Jedi than what was thought before. The Jedi cleared his throat and looked up, ready to continue. "Yes, I happen to be the last human Jedi, and I'm top priority when i came to survival. But I was willing to die, and I would have if not for this planet. When we first came there was thriving life on both this world and the moon, but even in the mist of all that I felt a small presence, and knew that someday this planet would produce force sensitive life. I came down here, hoping that this life would surviv, so that i may teach them of the Force, and keep the Order alive. I must say, even I didnt think life would exist after we cause the mass extinction."

"I thought is was a meteor" said, Kevin, now interested beyond obbsession.

"Well, technically, it was two, both our ships went down. What was left of the _Malak _crashed into the Gulf of Mexico, and the _Skywalker_ fell into the Himlayas, which formed over the ship." he again looked solumn, obviously this had really affected him. "I then realized that there is no way that sentient life with this much force cappabilities could exist within my life time. I created of holocron of my very mind, and allowed my body to fade away over the years. What u see before you is in essence my mind and spirit. All around you see is nothing but a miniature academy, which i had prematurly set up if an effort to be ready. One reason why humans exsist on this planet is because of my influence." He stopped, and took a deep breath, and went into that all familiar movie pose that Jedi masters do. "My name is Jedi Master Keneliad RevainePangea of Dantooine. As you may guess, the Republic is in peril; the Order in danger. I have information on a weapongreat power back im my galaxy. That is what my ship was on its way to do. You seven are obviously the highest in midicloron count on the planet. Quickly, there is much work to be done. I need to know, are you all willing to give up what you know and believe, and try to save what the Force has destined you to be part of?"

Kevin looked, around, and his silent friends, he decided he'll only do it of he has support. It was Steve who spoke up first. "Well, I dont know about you, but I'm in."

"You know what, me too" said Joe.

"I'm in." spoke up Samantha, making Kevin more ready to commit.

"Sure, this is interesting." exclaimed Jay, now eyeing the eguipment.

Even Briane took a sigh. "You know what, I'll do it"

Kevin turned back to Kennel-whateverhisfaceis with a smile. "You heard us, we're in."

Ken Returned the same smile, almost as if a mirror to Kevin himself. "We have much to do. Lets get started"

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 4: Lesson in Life

(I apologize for not having update for the longest tiem, i had busy work with school, and now that i have graduated, i will be able to update way more often, so still please read and review, thanks)

(No, I dont own Star Wars, but i do own the 8 characters here right now)

Chapter 4: Lesson in Life

July 29, 2004; 1401 hours

Interior of Ayers Rock, Northern Territory, Australia, Earth, Solar System, Milky-Way Galaxy

Kevin kneeled down, trying to catch his breath. He couldnt even imagine how large this "rock" was underneath, to him, it might as well have taken up the whole of the Australian desert.It had been 16 days since they agreed to train, and were only saved by holograms telling their parents that they were accepted to the University of Srawrats, in Australia, and that they were gonna stay for the summer till the first day of college for them. These holos would then pack up stuff, and say goodby (being that these were upgraded versions that happened to look, feel, and ever smell real) and then would leave in a vehicle waiting for them at the front of their houses. These vehicles would then turn a corner, and vanish, teleporting their equipment to Ayers Rock, for the new Padawans. Of course, electronic letters would be constantly sent till such time as the last letter, stating that they will be going off in the world, and goodby, and yada yada.

But for now, Kevin was panting, wishing he was at the College of Star Wars backward, for then he wouldnt be force to work as hard. Obviously, though, they were needed, and he must say, he was looking real good now,_ especially for Sam_, he thought, and grinned. For these past days, they group had been doing many physical excerises from running around the inside of the rock ( a good hundred miles, or so the group guessed) to body building, to running an obsticle course that was the perimeter of the rock ( and much longer than the run, to their surprise) to echani fighting, so that they can not only fit in, but survive. And of course, their were4 other "classes" that they took; Force mastery classes, Republic history and culture classes ( the most enjoyable class for them), weapon mastery (except lightsabers), and lastly, Jedi teachings, which was apparently the class the MasterPangea wanted then in right now, and his "P.A" system told then, really just his voice in their heads. _Padawans, please report to the Council Chamber, for Jedi teachings._

"You better hurry, Kev!" shouted Steve, slapping his back as he passed him by. He got up, ran two more miles, and collapsed. This was very tiring, almost like a boot camp style training. _Where do you like they got the idea?_ Master Pangea said, once again in his head, _you better hurry up_. _Yes, Master, _he said, and tried to get up.

"Here, let me help you," said Ally, as she walked up behind him.

"Sure" replied Kevin, and got up with her help. "how much farther?"

"Its actually over there, about another mile"

"Ok, lets go"

They both ran, trying to get there quickly. About halfway there, Kevin decided to use the Force to speed him up, and he and Ally easily got there in less time than it took a sports car to travel the same distance. Inside, the meditation mats were once again set up in place of the chairs used to replicate the Coucil Chamber on Courasant. Kevin and Ally quickly sat down on two mats near the door, and went into meditation. From the center of the room, the forn of Master Pangea took shape.

"Good to see you all here. Now before we begin, you must relax. Repeat the Old Jedi Code." As one, they all spoke.

_There is no Emotion; there is Peace_

_There is no Passion; there is Serenity_

_There is no Ignorance; there is Knowledge_

_There is no Chaos; there is Harmony_

_There is no Death; there is the Force_

Master Pangea nodded, "Good, now, I must teach you the New Jedi Code. This code was adopted after the death of the first New Jedi Order Jedi Master. I believe you know a lotabout him, Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. After discovering the faults of the Jedi teachings from the time of Exar Kun, to Revan and Malak, and the Jedi Civil War, to the Exile, who defeated the cause of the fall of the Jedi, an Sith Master by the name of Darth Traya, all the way to the fall of Anakin Skywalker, and thefall of Darth Vader. It was then the Order was more or less a thing of the past. Luke, and his sister Leia, proved the faults of the Jedi teachings, and how many things the Coucil had previously declared a path to the dark side was in fact alright. I, for one, was on the committee that approved of the new teachings, and now it is time to stray from the path that leads to extremist sides of light and dark. Repeat after me.

"There is no Emotion, but those that bring Peace"

_There is no Emotion, but those that bring Peace_

"There is no Passion, but that which brings Serenity"

_There is no Passion, but that which brings Serenity_

"There is no Ignorance, for one must have Knowledge to act"

_There is no Ignorance, for one must have Knowledge to act_

"There is no Chaos, for it is one's responsibilty to bring Harmony"

_There is no Chaos, for it is one's responsibilty to bring Harmony_

"There is no Death, for the Force binds us all"

_There is no Death, for the Force binds us all_

"There is no Light, there is no Darkness, for one must be balanced in every measure"

_There is no Light, there is no Darkness, for one must be balanced in every measure_

"When I can accept this, I will truely be a Jedi"

_When I can accept this, I will truely be a Jedi_

Master Pangea smiled."Padawans, as you can see, its is alright to have emotions, but one must have control. It is not your emotions or your passion that lead to the dark side, but your lack of control. Be ready to let go of the ones you love, and the ones to care about. Revenge is the one of the only true paths to the dark side. Even the Jedi are not without shadows. Master Luke Skywalker, too, once walked the path of the dark side, as my ancestor, Revan, once did. Yes, before you say anything, I am desendant of Revan, and my name has come from the progammed name that he carried for a time during the Jedi Civil War, the name the council created for him. I am not saying that you all will walk the path, but that a few of you might, and that it is never too late to turn towards the light. And nor am I saying that a true Jedi si gray, as some might think. Remember this: _Behind every beam of light is a shadow_. You must take all of the Universe as a balance, something that the Old Jedi Order did not. And if you recall the story of Darth Sidious, and the fall of the Old Republic, you may have noticed that he did, take into account the balance of the Universe, but he, like the council, chose some parts out of others. Remember that, Padawans, and accept it, for then you can truely call yourselves Jedi.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 5: Preparations for Departure

(A/N sorry about the delay...lot of things happening...wiht school and stuff, i finally graduated so i have a lot of things to do...well here yall go!)

* * *

Chapter 5: Preparations for Arrival

July 12, 2005; 1736 hours

Interior of Ayers Rock, Northern Territory, Australia, Earth, Solar System, Milky-Way Galaxy

Wow, it was almost a year since they had first started out. The cavern had become home for Kevin, as well as the many others in the group. They were almost masters at Force manipulation, and completed in a year what many Padawans took almost 10 years to do. This was now the test time, and they were feeling good. Kevin personally excelled in the test of politics, piloting, and Force logic. Steve was best at dueling, and Jay at droid knowledge. Ally and Briane were masters at Force abilities, while Joe and Samantha skilled enough in certain Force techniques to help and train the others. At present they were sitting in the Council chambers, awaiting their next test, and reciting the New Jedi Code. Each member was wearing the robe of a Padawan, and had their hair in the traditional braid of a Jedi, representing unity of purpose to fulfill their goal, as well as unity to themselves and to their master. Kevin thought about that for a second, how they actually did this.

It was about halfway through their training, and Master Pangea had called them together again. He told the group that now was the time they can be called Padawans, and must perform their ritual to be called Padawans. He then took them to a back chamber, a place they had never been before. There, they saw what had to be a living quarter. There was a bed thing, and sink…everything from a typical Star Wars apartment set. There was also a desk, and on it were locks of hair, from Master Pangea's head. They also noticed on the bed, the covers were drawn up to chest level, and they knew that from the ropes still on the bed, from where he became on with the Force. It was in this room that Master Pangea instructed the group to also cut a lock from their heads, and give a strand to each other. The hairs from the whole group were then braided together on each of their heads, so that they may grow together. They were then led to a wardrobe-looking room, were they shed their modern human clothing for the last time, and wore the surprisingly well-kept Padawan robes. It was from then on, that they were actually able to be internally calm, having shed their last ties to the so-called advanced "Western Civilization."

Kevin was then interrupted in his thoughts by the appearance of Master Pangea. "Very well, Padawans, your last test is at hand. Even after a Jedi has mastered the Force, he is rather vulnerable without a weapon with his personality, which can almost think for him. Now the problem with a blaster at you side, or even something like a vibrasword, is that they have no life at all, they are nothing but instrument that know just one thing. Even the simplest of droids perform better. No, a Jedi must have part of himself to fight with. So in case you haven't figured out what I have been talking about, yes its time for the lightsabres. I have allowed you guys to research and the method of building them…are you ready?"

"Yes, master."

"Then Kevin, your first up, follow me."

Kevin got up, and followed his Master, to the main cavern they went to when they first got here, all those months ago. There he noticed a workbench set up, and dusted off completely and ready to use. To another wall, pieces all laid upon a table for any use. He took a finishing look around before asking his master a question.

"Master, what about a focusing crystal?"

"Over here."

And with that, the droid they first met on that fateful day came out from its place. Kevin could hear that it needed a good tune up. The droid rolled over to a floor panel, and opened it. There, a droid slot appeared, and it went to work on it. After a few minutes, a low rumbling could be heard from underneath him. The droid retracted its little arm and rolled away, back to its place. In the middle of the floor, two panels started to part, revealing a stairway underneath. A quick glint of a surface under there made Kevin sure that he was in fact seeing either a metallic surface… or a crystal cave. He questioned his master about it.

"Padawan, the force manifest itself in a lot way, these crystals being the most concentrated. I have noticed that a few of these clusters have been forming at a larger rate since you guys have showed up. Now, I want you to go down there, and just walk around, without pulling crystals."

Kevin walked down the stairs, confused as ever. Don't pick a crystal? He thought he was trying to make a lightsaber, but he did what he was told. It was completely dark, except for the glow of the cave. He walked around; already eyeing ones that appealed to him, yet still had no idea what to do. As if his master heard his thoughts, which he probably did, Master Pangea came into his mind. _No, don't just walk around. Close your eyes, they deceive. Let the Force flow through you, and tell you what to do._ Kevin stopped, became calm, and closed his eyes, shutting out the light. He felt the urge to turn left, and did so. Then right. Then forward. He felt that he knew where he was going, and did not bump into anything, even with his eyes closed. Then at last, he found it. Although his eyes were closed, he could clearly see the crystal cluster in front of him, being the Force allowing him to see it. His master came into his mind, a hint of approval in his voice. _Very well done, Padawan. What you see is your Force, your crystal. No, don't open your eyes yet. As long as this crystal is in your saber, you and it will be one; it will be part of you. You don't have to use, but it will diminish if not used once it is taken out. This crystal is yours. Now, use the Force to guide you, and take it._

Kevin finally came back out, with a black crystal in hand. He looked at his master, bewildered look on his face. "But Master, I never heard of a black crystal, it doesn't have a glow"

His master smiled. "No, it doesn't. Your crystal will not reveal its properties until after it is installed. Go, make your saber."

Kevin went back to the workbench. He started grabbing the parts he needed, when his crystal split, or duplicated. Either way he had two crystals, and immediately turned to his master yet again. Master Pangea smiled again, and gave the answer before the question. "You were thinking of a double-bladed one, weren't you? One that could be split into 2 sabers if need be?"

Kevin nodded, and then understood. The crystal was linked to him, and it knew what he wanted. He then went to work.

And hour later, Kevin had a 13 inch double-bladed lightsabre, with two touch pads, two force-activated triggers, and a force-activated quick release, for double saber action. This made sure that he was the only one who could activate it. His master gave a small applause, and then instructed him to ignite the saber for the first time. With a double _snap-hiss_ the saber sprang to life, erupting two beautiful silver beams out of both ends. With a nod of Master Pangea's head, a bunch of holographic enemies appeared, real enough to fight. Two of these had sabers, four others had vibroswords, and the rest had blasters. Kevin immediately went to work, spinning and maneuvering like a dancer, the saber spinning a twirling and doing its part. Kevin immediately took out three, and threw his saber with the Force, taking out another four. Before long he was down to one vibroblader, and the lightsaber-wielders. Kevin made short work of the blader, and then started on the last two. After a few minutes of stalemate, one took a slash, narrowing missing Kevin. Kevin, in turn, took the time to slit his blade into two, and took out the first, and shortly the second. The droid beeped in response, glad to see him win, while his master clapped again.

"Good job, now, take a sash with a belt clip for your saber, and return to the Council Chamber."

Kevin did so, and walked back, never taking his hand of the saber. Now he was truly living his dream. He was finally in the Star Wars universe. Little did he know how soon that statement would become even truer.


End file.
